Tongue
by Ashimaru-yfg
Summary: Light is kidnapped by L. Short one shot.


**A/N: Warning: contains implications of attempted suicide, mutilation, kidnap, false murder.**

Shallow eyes looked out, perfect blue skies reflecting back dully brow irises, Light held his hand into his blanketed lap, thick scars face down. He squeezed his eyes shut, sitting up against the bed post, gritting his teeth slightly as the patch under Light's pyjama shirt against his chest started to itch. A small sigh escaped from his nose as he simply waited for time to slip by from the bedroom- the sound of the ever aggravating beep keeping him company.

Hours had passed before the door slowly creaked open, a moment quickly passed before the sound of feet slapping against the floor patted along and L came in from the corner, the sound of a rustling bag echoed from his side. His eyes pooled with dark depths grazed over the figure sitting in bed, Light's head hanging on his shoulders and a small smile cracked the older male's face.

"Did you miss me?" He asked in a dry tone, not hiding the sarcasm, his steps following him to the bed, sitting down. He swallowed slightly as Light raised his head, a hard glare, stricken the raven still, "Don't be like that," L spat, narrowing his eyes as the younger male looked away, back out to the window.

More crackling sounds came from the bag as L dropped it onto the floor before reaching into his wrinkled jeans, a small remote in his hands before he pointed to the beeping heart monitor, switching it off, Light's shoulders slumped back, relaxing knowing he was allowed a small freedom, "I've brought soup, Light, are you hungry?" L asked as he reached into the bag, a take out container in his hand. Though, of course he knew the brunet was hungry- he hadn't eaten about twenty four hours, which of course was supper. The raven wouldn't allow Light to go to bed hungry.

Light sucked in his paled lips, biting on them before he reached out, trying to grab the container with no avail, the detective moving his hand away. A playful smile brightened L's face as he opened the container, "I'm positive it would be more enjoyable if I spoon feed you, Light," He said as he set the bowl aside, getting a plastic spoon from the bag, "I also brought some cake for us," He said as he took the bowl once more.

Light snorted before snarling his lips as he opened his mouth, a small chuckle of delight emitted from the older male's throat as he started spoon feeding the bed ridden brunet.

Droplets of the broth clung to the Styrofoam bowl that was set aside as Light was sickened by the cake that was literally shoved into his mouth, splatters of whip cream stuck to his cheek and lips but wouldn't refuse food at the moment. Both slices of cake were finish, L leaning in, licking off all the cream from the other male's face, which earned a groan of annoyance from Light.

The detective promptly stood up, throwing away the bowl, spoon, fork and box into the trash before walking to the adjoining bathroom, stripping of his clothing as he went along. Light closed his eyes as he heard the sound of the shower tap running, reaching under his pyjamas and tore the patch from his chest, scratching the sticky flesh hard and deep.

Though L was in the shower, there wasn't any sort of temptation to get up and walk out the door, even if there was, he was either too weak or having a chain bolted to the floor attached to his ankle would prevent him. His wondered what the other male had in store for him, was it going to be the video viewing? Maybe Ryuuzaki would make Light give him the ever desired body contact that L lovingly called 'cuddling', but no matter how it was put, it was a hollow form of physical contact.

After having to watch this particular video, which was a looped clip of a man who eerily enough was the splitting image of Light being falsely exsiccated by electric chair. Thanks to this poor being, L had successfully captured Kira for himself, his faked death prevented any chance of Light ever really returning to his family if he got past these walls.

He wondered when L snapped, using what he knew was a shallow perception of 'love' and taken Light into hiding for what he could guess was over six months. This was a rough guess, having counted the days by the seasons that pass, his heart dully aching for the sight of snow falling. That was the pleasant, chilled season on which he had enjoyed the last day of freedom.

His train of thought was cut off, the small click of L turning off the light as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel draped over his waist and another on his head. Light turned his eyes to the older male, having the need to always keep his eyes on Ryuuzaki.

"I wish your eyes were softer," L idly said as he walked to the bed, climbing on, Light's stomach falling as the raven haired male kicked onto his lap. Now Light knew what the older male was up to, L wanted to have sex and it was more frequent than he would ever want to- which was never.

L smirked, his hands taking a hold of drained cheeks, leaning down and pressed his mouth against dry lips, kissing gently as he could. The younger male could feel his spine go stiff, as much as he hated this situation, he knew participation was the key to getting it over faster, his hands going to pale, slim thighs.

Ryuuzaki deepened the kiss, their lips brushing along with heavy pants, pressing his damp chest into Light's, shoving his tongue into hot mouth. Light's hands wandered up and down arched back, nails itching to dig into supple flesh before L nipped at bottom lip playfully.

"God, I miss your tongue,"


End file.
